Featuring: Anastasia on the next iCarly!
by celestia-star
Summary: Carly, Sam, Freddy, and Spencer decide to have the lost Russian duchess Anastasia on iCarly. We get to see how Anya and Dimitri are doing as well as laugh at the iCarly quartet.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, guess what? Plagiarism is ****THEFT****! In Africa, you could have your hand chopped off.**

**Do you really want to be hypothetically handless?**

**All of the characters in this story belong to their rightful creators. I am not responsible for making them.**

**This one is for Maddi, because who doesn't love lost Russian duchess musicals and a kid's webshow? **

Spencer Shay walked into his apartment, which he shared with his little sister, Carly. Carly was sitting at the breakfast bar with her friends- more like inseparable roommates- Sam and Freddy. A huge amount of post-it notes was spread out over the counter.

"Hey, whatcha guys doing?" Spencer asked.

"Just deciding ideas for the next iCarly." Freddy replied.

"I still think we should go with the man who eats bricks," Sam said, shoving a forkful of potato salad in her mouth.

"Hey, is that our potato salad?" Spencer knew it was pointless to ask, but he figured he might as well check.

"Yeah, why?"

"Is it good?"

"Yeah." Sam paused. "Why?"

"Oh, because it expired two days ago." Spencer said. He had meant to throw it out, but right as he was about to put it in the trashcan, he was inspired for a new sculpture. And so the potato salad stayed.

"Two days?" Carly said incredulously.

"Well, you see, I was… never mind. So Sam, you should probably stop eating that now."

"Oh please. One time, my mom fed me cheese that had expired a _month _before." She said, wolfing down the rest.

"That's disgusting!" Freddy exclaimed.

"Isn't that when you were sick for like, a month?" Carly asked.

Sam looked at her. "Maaaayyybe."

"Alright, well I think that the lost Russian duchess is way more exciting than the man who eats bricks," Carly said, knowing that trying to convince Sam that she was wrong was a moot point.

"Wait, are you talking about Anastasia?" Spencer asked.

"Yup," Sam said. "A frilly princess girl who will probably give us _makeup tips_. Brick-eating dude is much cooler."

Ignoring Sam, Spencer asked, "How did you get Anastasia?"

"Well," said Freddy. "You know how my grandfather was in the circus?"

"Oh, yeah, the Fencin' Bensons," Spencer recalled.

"Well Anastasia's boyfriend, Dimitri, worked on the crew for awhile. My mom saw him in the paper the other day and gave him a call. He said Anastasia loves iCarly!"

"Wow, that's so cool!" Spencer said.

"Yeah! And do you know how many Russians would tune in?" Carly asked.

"How many?" Sam replied.

"Well… I don't know. But a lot!" Carly replied.

"But… the guy… he eats bricks!" Sam protested.

"He's a hobo that lives down the street! He can be on anytime!" Carly responded indignantly.

"Well… fine." Sam gave in.

"Then it's official. Anastasia is on the next iCarly." Freddy confirmed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, guess what? Plagiarism is ****THEFT****! In Africa, you could have your hand chopped off.**

**Do you really want to be hypothetically handless?**

**All of the characters in this story belong to their rightful creators. I am not responsible for making them.**

**This one is for Maddi, because who doesn't love lost Russian duchess musicals and a kid's webshow? **

"And now, please welcome the Grand Duchess Anastasia!" The announcer at the ball had one of those big, booming voices that announcers generally had. "Wiiiiiiiiith her escort, Dimitri!"

"Ready, your highness?" Dimitri asked.

"Dimitri, I've already begged you a thousand times to just call me Anya!"

"Or would you prefer your majesty? 'Cause I can do that too." Dimitri said.

"Dimitri! Just… leave it alone, okay?" Anya, as she preferred to be called even though she was technically Anastasia, just shook it off. The only reason she claimed her royal heritage was so she could see her grandmother, her only family left. Well except Vlad and Dimitri. And Pooka, of course!

"Let's get this over with," she muttered. Anya straightened her posture, as per Princess Diaries where she got her "Princess Lessons," and headed out onto the ballroom floor.

The bright lights nearly blinded Anya as she 'floated' out onto the dance floor. The song that the Russian people claimed as what brought back Anastasia, Once Upon A December, started playing, and Anya and Dimitri started to dance.

After dancing the right songs, greeting the right people, and making sure to compliment the right features, the ball was finally over. Anya and Dimitri rode back to the hotel in a long stretch limousine.

"Hey, did I ever tell you about my friends from the states?" Dimitri glanced up from his new iPhone.

"Which ones? You have so many!" Anya replied enviously. She didn't have any friends in America. She only had her few close Russian friends.

"The Bensons. I used to work for Marissa's father when he was in the circus. They're really nice people."

"Mmm, that's nice," Anya completely tuned out. She was tired, and hungry, because all they had to eat at that ball was caviar. And she hated caviar.

"So, will you do it?" Dimitri finished his monologue. He looked at Anya expectantly.

"Huh?" Anya replied. She hoped that Dimitri wasn't going to ask her to go sign autographs at some American event.

"Will you be on iCarly? Like I said, Marissa's son is the tech producer," Dimitri found a way to slip in all the info without making Anya feel completely bad about zoning out of their conversation.

"iCarly? Wow! That show is so funny!" Anya was a HUGE iCarly fan. "Of course I'll do it!"

"Alright! We fly out on Wednesday for Seattle!" Dimitri exclaimed, happy he would finally get to see his childhood friend Marissa again.


End file.
